Quand Eyjafjöll explose
by Mayura-8
Summary: Le volcan islandais, Eyjafjöll a explosé, empêchant les avions français de voler. Et voilà comment notre Sasuke japonais se retrouve coincé en France pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement un jeune blond lui servira de guide dans la capitale. Yaoi : sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Une vieille fic trouvée au fin fond de mon ordinateur ^^**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à maître Kishimoto. Le contexte et l'histoire sont à moi ^^

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M. PWP. Yaoï

**Résumé :** Le volcan islandais, Eyjafjöll a explosé, empêchant les avions français de voler. Et voilà comment notre Sasuke japonais se retrouve coincé en France pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement un jeune blond lui servira de guide dans la capitale.

* * *

**Quand Eyjafjöll explose**

L'aéroport était en pleine effervescence. Les passagers allaient et venaient d'un pas pressé, un air effaré sur le visage. Un vent de folie semblait s'être abattu sur ce lieu de passage qui n'avait pas pour habitude de garder en ses murs les voyageurs plus de quelques heures. Hors pour l'heure, les voyageurs avaient l'impression d'être pris en otage, coincé dans cet aéroport parisien pour un temps indéterminé. Certains passaient des coups de fil, complètement affolés. D'autre au contraire s'étaient assis sur des bancs et attendaient, l'air profondément résigné. Enfin, une minorité affichait un air extatique, heureux de prolonger pour des raisons indépendantes de leur volonté, leurs vacances dans la capitale française.

Sasuke Uchiha, jeune pdg de l'entreprise Sharigan Corp's, faisait pour sa part parti des gens furieux qui n'acceptaient absolument pas cet aléa provoqué par Dame Nature. Il avait des affaires importantes à régler et devaient à tout prix rentrer chez lui, au Japon. Il tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts le comptoir du guichet de la compagnie aérienne Air Japan. En face de lui, l'hôtesse d'accueil tentait d'esquisser un faible sourire d'excuse afin de le dérider mais rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme affichait un air profondément contrarié et ses prunelles aussi noires que l'obsidienne mitraillait littéralement la jeune japonaise qui semblait vouloir disparaître derrière son comptoir.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit par articuler dans un japonais impeccable Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils d'un air furieux. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'à cause d'un volcan tous les vols sont annulés.  
-C'est exact monsieur, répondit la jeune hôtesse en baissant les yeux.

-Mais ce volcan est bien en Islande ? Hors il me semble que l'Islande ce n'est pas un pays qu'on pourrait qualifier de voisin de la France ! Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer en quel honneur un volcan islandais paralyserait-il les vols sur le territoire français ?

-Et bien, c'est à cause des cendres, monsieur.

-Des cendres ?

-Oui monsieur. Elles planent dans l'atmosphère et s'insinuent dans les moteurs empêchant de ce fait ces derniers de tourner normalement.

-C'est une blague ! Hurla l'Uchiha. Tout le trafic aérien est interrompu à cause de vulgaires cendres !

-Oui, monsieur. Les aéroports du nord de la France sont fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Seulement les aéroports du nord de la France ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien, dans ce cas commandez-moi un billet de train pour que je me rende dans un aéroport du sud de la France afin que je puisses prendre un avion en direction du Japon.

-Je regrette monsieur, mais ça ne sera pas possible.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce-que la société qui s'occupe des trains français est en grève.

-Je vous demande pardon... Vous êtes en train de me dire que non seulement aucun avion ne peut décoller de cet aéroport à cause de ce maudit volcan islandais mais qu'en plus le service ferroviaire a choisi ce moment précis pour se mettre en grève !?

-C'est exact.

-Et le-dit service ferroviaire n'a pas l'intention de reprendre le travail alors que les avions sont paralysés au sol ?

-En effet.

-Mais c'est quoi ce pays de fainéants ? Hurla Sasuke, excédé. Jamais on ne ferait ça au Japon ! C'est vraiment scandaleux ! Comment voulez-vous que les choses avancent dans ces conditions ?

-C'est ainsi monsieur. Les français n'ont pas usurpé leur réputation de râleur.

-Je vois ça … Et comment je fais pour rentrer au Japon maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans ce pays.

-Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, s'excusa la jeune hôtesse en s'inclinant aussi bas que le lui permettait sa situation. Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autre solution à vous proposer si ce n'est d'attendre et de profiter de Paris.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement lorsqu'il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Furieux, il dégaina son appareil mobile afin de se rendre compte que l'appel ne venait de nul autre que de son frère et associé.

-Oui, Itachi, maugréa-t-il.

-Et bien petit frère, il semblerait que ton séjour à Paris se prolonge bien malgré toi.

-Tu as appris la nouvelle, je vois.

-En effet, les informations japonaises ne parlent que de ça. Il paraît que tout le nord de l'Europe est paralysé. Plus aucun avion ne décolle à cause de ce nuage de cendres. Alors petit frère, que vas-tu faire de ton temps libre en attendant que le vilain nuage passe ?

-Je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer malgré tout.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises ! Comment comptes-tu faire ? En prenant le train ? Mais tu en as pour des semaines …. En voiture ? Je ne te revois pas avant plusieurs mois. A pied ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais ...

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre à l'ironie mordante de son aîné mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Et si tu profitais de ton séjour forcé dans la capitale française pour te reposer un peu et visiter.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !

-Au contraire, tu as tout le temps petit frère. Je t'ai déjà dit que la société pouvait très bien tourner quelques jours sans toi. Et puis tu nous as décroché un beau contrat avec cet investisseur français, tu peux bien te permettre de te prendre quelques jours de repos en guise de cadeau. Je sais pas moi, sors, visite, il paraît qu'il y a de très beaux monuments à admirer Ça doit forcément être vrai puisqu'après tout Paris est la ville la plus visitée du monde. Sinon va prendre un verre, rencontre quelqu'un et offres-toi une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Ça fait depuis combien de temps que ça t'est pas arrivé ?

Sasuke claqua violemment de la langue afin de faire taire son aîné.

-Itachi je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils sur le plan sexuel.

-ça te ferait pourtant du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un, ça te détendrait un peu. Je t'assure que le sexe c'est très bénéfique pour le moral et pour la santé.

-Je suppose que tu parles en parfaite connaissance de cause.

-Tout à fait. D'ailleurs je te présenterai ma dernière petite amie en date à ton retour. Elle s'appelle Ino Yamanaka et...

-Je me passerai bien de rencontrer ta dernière conquête! Le coupa Sasuke.

-Ce que tu peux être froid, constata Itachi d'un ton blasé. Il faut décidément que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Il paraît que les français et les françaises sont des amants magnifiques et très imaginatifs. Profite donc d'être sur place pour tester, que cela soit un homme ou une femme, voire les deux.

-Itachi, je vais raccrocher, le prévint Sasuke.

-Très bien. On se tient au courant ? Bonnes vacances forcées petit frère.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'Itachi raccrocha, laissant son frère dans une fureur sans borne.

XXXXX

Par la force des choses, Sasuke avait dû retourner à son hôtel et réserver une nouvelle chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement qu'il aimait particulièrement cette chaîne d'hôtel présente partout dans le monde et dont le propriétaire d'origine japonaise avait fait en sorte qu'elle s'adresse en particulier au public nippon. Sasuke avait l'habitude de fréquenter un des hôtels de cette chaîne à Tokyo et avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'en trouvait un à Paris. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleur hôtel que ceux issus de la chaîne « Namikaze Hostel », un must des 4 étoiles dans le monde. L'Uchiha récupéra donc ses appartements et s'y enferma en maugréant. Face à cet impondérable qui contrariait très fortement son emploi du temps, le si froid Uchiha se trouvait d'humeur maussade et tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. D'après les informations, les avions n'étaient pas prêts de décoller du sol français. Le volcan continuait en effet de vomir ses cendres et le vent pernicieux avait semble-t-il décidé de se liguer contre Sasuke en continuant de souffler vers le continent européen, remorquant avec lui les particules volcaniques. Ce n'était décidément pas de chance !

Alors que Sasuke zappait avec frénésie sur la télécommande, il fut interrompu de son activité ôh combien prolifique, par un coup donné à la porte de sa chambre.

Poussant un soupir, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidé à faire décamper rapidement l'opportun qui osait l'empêcher de ruminer de colère et d'impatience.

Malheureusement son projet d'envoyer bouler son visiteur tomba rapidement à l'eau quand en ouvrant la porte, ses yeux accrochèrent deux perles céruléennes et un sourire jovial qui firent manquer un battement à son cœur. Son trouble s'accrût lorsque son cerveau intégra que ces attributs appartenaient à une jeune blond à la peau dorée qui le dominait d'une bonne tête et qui semblait lui parler joyeusement.

Il dût faire appel à toute sa concentration pour comprendre ce que lui disait le jeune homme lui faisant face.

-Pardon ? Demanda l'Uchiha en reconnectant tous ses neurones entre eux.

-Je m'excuse, mon japonais ne doit pas être très bon. Je vous demandais si vous étiez bien M. Sasuke Uchiha ? Répéta le jeune blond dans un japonais irréprochable.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

Aussitôt son vis-à-vis afficha à nouveau un grand sourire et s'inclina légèrement vers lui pour le saluer.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Uchiha-san. Je me présente, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Le directeur de la chaîne « Namikaze Hostel » a appris la nouvelle de votre désagrément et comme vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs clients, m'a chargé tout personnellement de m'occuper de vous durant toute la durée de votre séjour forcé.

En entendant cela, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que par « s'occuper de lui », le jeune japonais avait bien compris ce qu'il croyait avoir compris ? Non pas que ça lui déplaise vu que le jeune blond était tout à fait à son goût mais il n'appréciait pas que les gens se mêlent de sa vie intime et surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'un directeur d'hôtel qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « vous occuper de moi » ? s'enquit-il auprès du blond.

-Et bien vous proposer des visites ou des sorties afin que vous puissiez profiter de votre séjour en France, lui expliqua le-dit Naruto qui semblait très loin de se douter des pensées impures de son interlocuteur.

Sasuke de son côté s'asséna des gifles mentales pour ses pensées tordues. Comment avait-il pu croire que le directeur Namikaze allait lui fournir un « accompagnateur » ? La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Itachi quelques heures plus tôt lui était décidément trop montée à la tête !

L'Uchiha reprit très rapidement son calme et le contrôle de ses émotions et répondit de son ton le plus froid et le plus impersonnel.

-Je vois... écoutez, vous remercierez votre directeur mais je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir d'ici. J'attendrai dans ma chambre que les avions puissent à nouveau décoller du sol français.

Devant lui, Naruto le considérait en roulant des yeux.

-Vous n'y pensez pas Uchiha-san, cela peut prendre des jours.

-Vous plaisantez …

-Pas le moins du monde. Le trafic n'est pas prêt de reprendre. Il est hors de question que vous restiez enfermé ici sans pouvoir profiter de la beauté de Paris.

Sasuke soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Les français étaient décidément trop imbus et trop fiers de leur capitale.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir.

-Aujourd'hui cela se comprend. Mais demain je viendrai vous chercher à 9h du matin et je vais vous faire découvrir les merveilles de Paris. Mettez de bonnes chaussures car nous allons beaucoup marcher. C''est le meilleur moyen pour apprécier toute la beauté de la ville.

-Il est hors de question que je mette quoi-que ce soit, je ne veux pas y aller !

-Allons Uchiha-san, ne vous faîtes pas prier, lui dit Naruto avec un sourire enjôleur qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à Sasuke. Écoutez, demain je vous fais visiter l'île Saint Louis et les alentours où se trouvent les principaux monuments de Paris, tels que Notre Dame, le Quai des orfèvres ou encore le Louvre et ensuite, si vraiment cela ne vous plait pas, je n'insisterai pas.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. D'un côté, il détestait qu'on lui force la main. Mais d'un autre, si passer une journée avec le jeune homme lui donnait une chance de le mettre dans son lit le soir-même …. L'affaire était assez tentante.

-Laissez-moi deviner, grinça-t-il néanmoins d'un ton acerbe, si vous ne vous occupez pas de moi vous n'êtes pas payé n'est-ce pas?

Il regretta aussitôt cette malheureuse phrase prononcée. Non de non ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

En face de lui, Naruto avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

-Absolument pas, répondit-il d'un ton honnête. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je ne suis pas guide mais étudiant en gestion et marcketing. Si je vous propose cela c'est parce-que cela me fait plaisir de faire visiter la ville à un japonais. Mes grands-parents étaient eux-même japonais et j'aime rencontrer des gens venant du pays qui les a vu naître.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes d'origine japonaise ? S'étonna Sasuke en considérant son physique on ne peut plus occidental.

-D'où croyez-vous que vient mon nom ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et se fustigea. Bien sur, Uzumaki Naruto ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi frappant ? La réponse était simple : il avait été tellement absorbé par le physique du jeune blond qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention lorsque ce dernier s'était présenté à lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, se surpris à dire Sasuke.

« Kami sama, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ça doit être la première fois de ma vie que je m'excuse ! »

-Aucun souci, répondit le blond.

-Mais comment … ?

Naruto leva le doigt d'un air taquin et lui adressa un sourire plein de dents.

-Navré, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, il vous faudra attendre demain, lors de notre visite.

-Pardon.

-Je vous attends à 9h dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ne soyez pas en retard, une longue journée nous attend, dit-il en tournant les talons.

-Quoi ? Non … mais attendez …

Mais c'était trop tard, Naruto était déjà parti.

-Rhaaa .. c'est pas vrai … grommela l'Uchiha en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Néanmoins un infime sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas démonter par son répondant et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Finalement Itachi avait raison, son séjour en France pouvait avoir du bon.

XXXXX

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure convenue, Sasuke attendait son guide dans le luxueux hall de l'hôtel. Il retint légèrement son souffle lorsque ce dernier se présenta devant lui d'un air décontracté, en jean et chemisette. Okay, c'était claire et net, l'Uzumaki voulait être violé, il n'y avait tout simplement pas d'autres explications. Ce n'était tout simplement pas permis d'être aussi sexy de bon matin !

-Bonjour Uchiha-san, content de vous voir. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à ce que vous ne veniez pas.

-J'admets que j'ai longtemps hésité, grogna Sasuke. Mais étant donné que je suis coincé ici durant un certain temps, je me suis finalement dit qu'il fallait que j'en profite.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, déclara le blond dans un éblouissant sourire.

-Et puis-je connaître notre programme de la journée ? S'enquit Sasuke qui avait de plus en plus envie de se jeter sur son guide.

-Le coeur de Paris ! S'exclama d'un ton on ne peut plus enthousiaste le jeune blond en ouvrant grand les bras comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Sasuke pour sa part se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ça ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça.

-Pour commencer, nous allons prendre le métro parisien ! Décréta Naruto. Il n'y a pas de moyen plus rapide pour circuler dans Paris. Et puis nous nous promènerons tranquillement dans le quartier.  
Sasuke grimaça, se disant que son costume Armani n'était sans doute pas la tenue la plus conseillée pour prendre le métro. Et puis honnêtement quelle idée de prendre les transports en commun !

-Hors de question ! Décréta-t-il. Je vais demander un taxi.

-Mais on en aura pour des heures ! Expliqua Naruto.

-Rien à faire. Je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans un métro alors que je peux me payer un taxi.

-Là n'est pas la question, maugréa Naruto. Ce n'est pas une question de moyen mais pour visiter Paris, il n'y a rien de plus pratique que le métro.

-J'ai dit non.

Et ce « non » claqua dans l'air avec un ton péremptoire qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Sasuke demanda donc à l'hôtesse d'accueil de lui commander un taxi tandis que Naruto fronçait les sourcils de contrariété, se promettant qu'au cours de la journée, il parviendrait à entraîner l'Uchiha dans le métro. Ce n'était pas que ça lui tenait particulièrement à coeur mais il ne supportait pas le ton impérieux avec lequel le brun avait refusé sa proposition.

XXXXXX

Assis à la terrasse d'un fast-food, Sasuke se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait là.

Il pencha le cou sur le côté et fit légèrement craquer ses vertèbres. La journée avait été trèèès longue. Comme il le lui avait promis, son guide improvisé lui avait fait traverser Paris de long de large et en travers et tout ceci à pied et en métro. Oui ! Cet imbécile de blond avait réussi à le traîner, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, le magnifique et puissant homme d'affaire dans le métro parisien ! Soi-disant que c'était plus pratique pour rallier Notre dame de Paris au Louvre ! Sasuke ne croyait pas une seconde à cet argument, persuadé qu'ils y auraient été aussi vite en taxi avec l'inconfort des sièges durs, des odeurs incommodante et des regards énamourées des parisiennes en moins. Mais bon … il fallait bien reconnaître que le blond savait se montrer très convaincant. Et que surtout, dieu du ciel, il avait un fessier à damner un saint ! Décidément Sasuke n'avait qu'une idée en tête dorénavant et s'il avait subi toutes ces atrocités c'était dans le but de mettre ce blond pétillant dans son lit le plus tôt possible ! Le soir même serait parfait !

Malheureusement sa proie ne semblait pas du tout avoir les mêmes idées que lui et l'avait planté sur le siège de ce fast-food à l'enseigne française pendant qu'il allait prendre les commandes. Avec tous les petites bistrots et troquets typiquement français bordant la Seine, le crétin blond n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'emmener le jeune japonais manger « de la mal-bouffe » ! Si c'était pas tout un monde ça !

Sasuke épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son pantalon, pestant contre les regards intéressés que lui lançaient les françaises. Kami-sama que ces femmes étaient délurées ! Jamais une japonaise n'aurait osé le fixer avec autant d'insistance en battant aussi vulgairement des cils ! Non mais vraiment ! Les françaises ne savaient-elles donc pas se tenir ?

Heureusement il fut interrompu dans sa longue litanie par l'arrivée inopinée d'un blond. Aussitôt son coeur pourtant de glace se réchauffa et se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil face au sourire lumineux du jeune homme. Okay, ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il l'avait rencontré et déjà il ne se reconnaissait plus en sa présence, ça commençait bien ! Il fallait absolument qu'il mette ce gars dans son lit avant de virer guimauve !

Naruto s'assit en face de lui et déposa un plateau chargé d'hamburgers et de frites.

-Ma copine Sakura travaille ici et m'a fait quelques petits cadeaux, expliqua-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de Sasuke.

Le brun se renfrogna en entendant le terme « copine ». Cette Sakura était-elle une simple amie pour le blond ou bien y avait-il plus entre eux ? A dire vrai, même en ayant passé toute une journée avec lui, Sasuke était incapable de définir si son jeune guide était intéressée par les hommes ou non. Par certains côtés il était bien tenté de dire que oui, mais par d'autres il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un mâle on ne peut plus hétérosexuel. Cette incapacité à cerner le jeune Uzumaki le frustrait et l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et c'est en parti ce doute profond qui l'avait empêché jusqu'à présent de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas contre l'idée de le convertir si nécessaire. Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de détourner un hétéro de la voie dite droite et de l'initier aux plaisirs de la chair entre mâles.

-Alors ? Demanda Naruto. Qu'avez-vous pensé de votre journée Uchiha-san ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux et saisit du bout des doigts un hamburger dégoulinant de graisse.

-Pas trop mal, marmonna-t-il. Le quartier latin était très agréable. Et j'admets que Notre Dame de Paris est vraiment un très beau monument.

-Attendez que je vous montre la Tour Eiffel demain. Vous pourrez constater qu'en comparaison, la Tour de Tokyo en est vraiment une pâle copie.

Sasuke fit une moue contrarié. En tant que tokyoïte, il était très fier de sa ville et n'aimait pas qu'on critique ses monuments.

-Mouais … j'attends de voir … Et puis qu'en savez-vous ? Vous avez déjà vu la Tour de Tokyo ?

-Bien entendu. J'ai déjà été à Tokyo, Kyoto et Osaka. N'oubliez pas que mes parents sont tous deux franco-japonais.

-Vos grands-parents paternels et maternels sont japonais ?

-Mes deux grands-pères. Mes grands-mères sont françaises et sont aussi blondes que les blés. D'où ma couleur de cheveux, expliqua Naruto en faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses épis dorés.  
Sasuke regarda d'un air envieux cette main dorée plongée dans cette chevelure blonde.

-Mes grands-parents paternels et maternels vivaient en France dans la même communauté eurasiatique, c'est comme ça que mes parents se sont rencontrés. Ils ont passé leur enfance à se disputer avant de finalement tomber amoureux et se marier, reprit le blond.

-Votre famille n'a jamais eu le désir de rentrer au Japon ?

-Non. Mes grands-parents se sont totalement intégrés à la France et rentrent de temps en temps au Japon mais ils n'ont jamais envisagé d'y rester définitivement. Quant à mes parents, même s'ils ont la double nationalité, ils ont toujours vécu en France. La France est leur pays.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je suis français, déclara Naruto dans un grand sourire. Mais j'admets que même si je n'ai pas la double nationalité, je n'exclue pas de m'installer un jour au Japon. L'idée est séduisante, ça dépendra des opportunités.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Et but une gorgée de soda.

-Et vous ? Que faîtes-vous en France Uchiha-san ?

-Appelez-moi Sasuke.

Naruto le contempla, un peu surpris par cette autorisation de familiarité. C'était très rare qu'un japonais autorise un quasi-étranger à l'appeler par son prénom.

-Bien dans, ce cas, appelez-moi Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça.

-Je suis ici pour affaire. Ma famille tient une importante entreprise d'informatique et nous avons des investisseurs de par le monde. J'étais ici pour signer un contrat avec un important client français. Mon séjour n'aurait pas dû excéder deux jours mais il se trouve qu'un imbécile de volcan a décidé d'exploser et me voilà coincé ici.

-Au moins vous avez la chance de pouvoir faire un break et de visiter l'une des plus belles villes du monde.

-Vous êtes un peu chauvin, non ?

Naruto lui dédia un magnifique sourire pour toute réponse.

-Dîtes-moi quelques mots en français ? Demanda brusquement Sasuke pour alimenter la conversation.

-Vous ne savez pas parler français ?

-Absolument pas. Je sais parler le chinois mandarin et l'anglais britannique mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'initier au français.

-Il s'agit pourtant d'une des plus belles langues du monde.

-Vous êtes vraiment chauvin ! Rétorqua Sasuke en souriant.

Naruto haussa les épaules et enfourna son hamburger.

Sasuke de son côté le contemplait avec un mélange de fascination et de stupeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait bizarre, presque fébrile. Il n'était certain que d'une seule chose : la cause de son étrange trouble se tenait assise devant lui, irradiant de joie de vivre et de décontraction, dévorant ses hamburgers avec frénésie. Ses sourires le faisaient frémir et ses yeux bleus le faisaient trembler des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il les posait sur lui. Oui, l'Uchiha était en train de perdre son sang-froid habituel pour les beaux yeux d'un jeune blond fougueux et cette situation le dépassait totalement. Le mettre dans son lit, certes, mais pas de sentiment !

Furieux contre lui-même et contre Naruto, il se redressa brusquement et tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

-Bien, la nuit va tomber et je suis fatigué. J'aimerai bien rentrer à l'hôtel pour me reposer, décréta Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Naruto releva ses grands yeux sur lui, les sourcils froncés, étonnés par ce changement radical de ton. Puis il marmonna en français

-_Okay beau gosse, je vais te ramener. Dommage, j'aurai pu te faire passer une nuit de foli__e. Tant pis pour toi._

-Plait-il ? Demanda Sasuke en arquant élégamment un sourcil.

Il n'avait pas compris le moindre mot de ce qu'avait baragouiné le blond en français. Ce dernier lui dédia un petit sourire narquois tout en ramassant les détritus qui encombraient leur table afin de les jeter dans la poubelle. Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui répondit en japonais.

-Je disais juste qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Je vais vous raccompagner de ce pas à l'hôtel. Et nous allons même prendre un taxi afin de vous satisfaire.

Sasuke compris que le blond se moquait légèrement de lui, ce qui accentua son agacement. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de faire la moindre réflexion car Naruto était déjà parti à la recherche d'un taxi. Taxi qu'il dénicha rapidement et dans lequel il fit grimper Sasuke avant de donner l'adresse au chauffeur.

-Je vous retrouve demain matin Sasuke. Même heure, même endroit, dit-il avant de claquer la porte sur un Sasuke éberlué.

* * *

_A suivre…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à maître Kishimoto. Le contexte et l'histoire sont à moi ^^

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M. PWP. Yaoï. Lemon.

**Résumé** : Le volcan islandais, Eyjafjöll a explosé, empêchant les avions français de voler. Et voilà comment notre Sasuke japonais se retrouve coincé en France pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement un jeune blond lui servira de guide dans la capitale.

J'ai écrit cette fic il y a plus de deux ans, lors de la fameuse éruption volcanique, (les trains français étaient vraiment en grève à ce moment-là). Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire la fin. Après plus de deux ans, l'inspiration pour cette fiction m'est enfin revenue et j'ai changé énormément de choses dans ces chapitres et finalement cette fin correspond totalement à mon attente et j'espère qu'elle saura vous aussi vous satisfaire.

**Quand Eyjafjöll explose**

Le lendemain matin, accoudé contre le comptoir de la réception, Sasuke se demandait les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se présenter sur les lieux. Après tout l'autre imbécile de blond l'avait tout de même abandonné de la façon la plus inconvenante qui soit ! Alors pourquoi diable se tenait-il dans le hall de l'hôtel à l'attendre ?

La réponse était simple et coulait de source. Il avait passé la nuit à fantasmer sur son blondinet de guide et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le revoir afin de le mettre dans son lit !

C'était sans doute la première fois que Sasuke rencontrait quelqu'un qui l'interpelait autant et pour lequel il était prêt à se donner du mal afin de plaire.

Sasuke était quelqu'un de difficile pour ses partenaires et cet aspect de sa personnalité faisait qu'il n'en n'avait pas eu autant que son physique avantageux l'aurait laissé présager. En revanche, le jeune homme jouait sur les deux plans. Hommes ou femmes peu lui importait, l'essentiel étant la qualité de l'individu. Si quelqu'un tapait dans l'oeil de Sasuke, il pouvait être sûr de finir dans le lit de l'Uchiha dans l'heure qui suivait. Enfin, la plupart du temps c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer. Visiblement Naruto dérogeait à la règle, ce qui contrariait grandement le fier Uchiha.

Sasuke promena son regard dans le hall, à la recherche de la silhouette désirée mais ses yeux accrochèrent une calligraphie stylisée qui plut particulièrement au jeune homme. Il s'en approcha et constata que l'auteure n'était nulle autre que la très célèbre Kyubi, une très grande artiste franco-japonaise que Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises lors de ses expositions. Il ignorait le véritable nom de cette rousse incendiaire aux yeux pétillants, ne connaissant d'elle que son nom d'artiste, Kyubi, mais les rares fois où il avait l'occasion de lui parler et de lui acheter des œuvres, il avait beaucoup apprécié l'esprit vif et piquant de la femme. Elle était parfois accompagné de son époux, un grand blond aux yeux bleu avec lequel Sasuke avait pu échanger quelques rares mots.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher de lui et sursauta en entendant une voix grave s'adresser à lui.

-Et bien, et bien…. Quel sérieux ! Cette calligraphie aurait-elle un don hypnotique sur vous ?

Surpris, le brun se recomposa aussitôt un visage impassible avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Il tomba dans deux prunelles céruléennes qui lui filèrent des frissons tout le long de l'échine.

-J'admire les œuvres d'art, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

En face de lui, vêtu d'un polo orangé à manche courte et d'un jean, Naruto lui dédia un grand sourire et un petit clin d'œil amusé.

-Alors dans ce cas, allons voir l'œuvre d'art la plus connue de France.

XXXXX

La vieille Dame de Fer étirait paresseusement ses 324 mètres de hauteur de fer vers le ciel parisien.

Son tablier d'acier dentelé était finement découpé et rendait sa silhouette souple et gracile tandis que ses pieds se composaient de gracieuses arches aériennes savamment ouvragées. Son matériau froid et de couleur anthracite avait été artistiquement travaillé pour dégager une douceur chaleureuse assez inattendu. En la voyant, Sasuke comprenait pourquoi cette tour de fer était devenu le symbole de la France, même s'il lui préférait grandement Notre Dame.

-Alors, que pensez-vous de cet chef d'œuvre ? demanda un Naruto tout sourire.

Debout, au milieu du Trocadéro d'où il pouvait contempler la Tour Eiffel dans son entièreté sans se faire mal à la nuque, Sasuke devait admettre que cette vieille Dame en jetait plus que la tour de Tokyo.

Il arbora néanmoins une petite moue dubitative, histoire de ne pas donner entièrement satisfaction à son guide. Guide qui, à son grand damne, semblait être totalement insensible à charme. Il en avait conclu que Naruto était on ne peut plus hétéro et qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de le convertir.

-Pas trop mal, dit le beau brun du bout des lèvres. J'avoue que les français peuvent se montrer surprenants d'audace et d'imagination de temps en temps.

_-Tu n'as pas idée…_, dit Naruto en français.

-Plait-il ?

Naruto secoua la main devant son visage, faisant signe que le sujet était sans importance.

Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à descendre au pied du Trocadéro quand une fusée à la chevelure rose fondit sur le blond.

-_ Tonton Naruto, _s'écria une petite créature haute comme trois pommes qui enserraient fortement la jambe du jeune blond.

-_Lisa ! Que fais-tu là ?_ demanda-t-il à la petite bouille qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleu-vert.

_-__Je me promène avec papa et maman, _expliqua la petite fille d'environ trois ans.

Surpris, Sasuke contemplait la gamine au regard turquoise et à l'étrange chevelure rose bonbon que Naruto faisait sauter dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que le duo racontait mais il voyait parfaitement que la petite était euphorique d'avoir trouvé le blond. Il les vit faire signe de la main à un couple qui marchait dans leur direction. En les voyant s'approcher, il sut qu'il s'agissait des parents de la gamine. La petite semblait avoir hérité son improbable chevelure rose de sa mère, tandis que ses yeux vert-bleu lui venaient sans nul doute de son père.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, les français se saluèrent en s'embrassant sur la joue (c'était vraiment typiquement européen de toujours afficher une telle proximité) et entamèrent la conversation sans se soucier le moins du monde de Sasuke. Ce qui agaça profondément le brun. Depuis quand ne remarquait-on plus son charisme et sa prestance ? C'était un comble ça ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils. Il allait compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et si à trois on continuait à l'ignorer, il se barrerait. On ignorait pas un Uchiha ! Non mais !

Il était arrivé à deux et demi lorsqu'enfin, Naruto sembla se souvenir de sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

-Sasuke, je vous présente Gaara et Sakura, mes meilleurs amis, dit-il en japonais. Sakura est la gérante du fast-food dans lequel nous avons mangé hier soir.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour saluer le jeune couple. Gaara était grand et possédait une magnifique chevelure rousse qui rehaussait ses yeux verts d'eau, tandis que Sakura, plus menue, affichait fièrement ses cheveux roses et le fixait de ses grands yeux verts d'un air amusé.

-_Il est beau gosse_, dit-elle en français, tout en serrant la main à Sasuke.

Gaara pinça les lèvres ce qui amena un sourire au coin de la bouche de la rosée.  
-_Mais pas autant que toi mon chéri_, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

-_Tu en penses quoi Naruto_ ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Naruto qui faisait sauter la petite Lisa dans les bras, s'interrompit pour lui répondre.

-_J'avoue qu'il est très bel homme. Mais les histoires d'un soir, ce n'est pas pour mo__i, tu sais__._

-_Et si tu faisais une exception pour une fois…,_ lui suggéra son amie_. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as eu personne. Tu pourrais passer à côté de quelque chose_.

_-J'y ai bien songé hier soir mais… cela ne s'est pas fait. C'est que ça ne devait pas se faire…_

Sakura haussa les épaules, dépitée.

-_Enfin, si tu y as songé,__ c'est un bon début, __c'est que peut-être rien n'est perdu,_ dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke roulait des yeux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que racontaient les français mais il se doutait bien qu'ils parlaient de lui et ça commençait très sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il allait piquer une crise, très dignement bien sûr, lorsque Gaara vint à son secours en parlant un japonais approximatif et lui demanda comment se passait sa visite de Paris.

Aussitôt, Sakura embraya elle aussi dans un japonais plutôt bon et l'Uchiha se retrouva cerné de conseils sur ses prochaines visites. C'était une blague ! Ces imbéciles de français comprenaient et parlaient le japonais correctement depuis le début ! Il se promit de faire subir milles maux à Naruto !

-Si vous voulez, lui disait justement le blond, demain je vous fais visiter le Louvre. On en aura certainement pour toute la journée.

-Excellente idée ! Renchérit Sakura. Et ce soir réservez une table au Moulin Rouge. Vous ne pouvez pas venir à Paris sans regarder un spectacle du Moulin Rouge.

-Je vous réserve une table, ajouta Gaara en dégainant son téléphone. Je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra vous trouver une place.

-Mais…, voulut protester Sasuke.

-Vous devez en profiter au plus vite car il semblerait que les avions seront très bientôt à nouveau capables de voler, insista Sakura.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien d'après les prévisions, demain en fin d'après-midi, les aéroports rouvriront et dans deux jours, les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sasuke qui se sentait étrangement un peu dépité d'apprendre la nouvelle de son retour imminent au Japon. Il fallait dire que la parenthèse française dans sa vie monotone, lui plaisait bien au final.

-Vous avez une place pour ce soir 20h00, dit Gaara qui venait de raccrocher son cellulaire.

-Super ! Gaara t'es un chef ! hurla Naruto avec un grand sourire qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à Sasuke.

-J'espère que vous garderez de bons souvenir de votre séjour, dit Sakura.

Gaara récupéra sa fille qui migra des bras de Naruto vers les siens, non sans rechigner un peu.

Sasuke jeta un petit coup d'œil à Naruto. Ce dernier, complètement inconscient d'être regardé, faisait des grimaces à la petite Lisa qui riait tout son soûl.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le brun alors que son cœur se réchauffait devant le sourire lumineux de son guide.

XXXXXXXX

Ils passèrent la journée à déambuler dans tout Paris, Naruto lui contant mille anecdotes sur la ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Sasuke, qui d'ordinaire gardait un visage grave et sévère, se surpris à offrir tout d'abord des micro-sourires à son guide puis, au-fur-et-à-mesure que la journée passait, il fut obligé de cacher des sourires plus franc derrière ses mains. Son masque austère fondait comme neige au soleil devant les pitreries et les commentaires comiques du blond. Ses yeux suivaient avec un émerveillement constant chacun de ses gestes et observaient chacune de ses mimiques. Bien qu'il chercha à le nier, il sentait qu'il y avait plus que de l'attirance physique dans ce qui le poussait vers le blond. Il aimait sa nonchalance, sa force brute et tranquille. Il découvrit que loin d'être un beau gosse sans cervelle, Naruto, même s'il n'était pas très malin, avait une bonne culture et beaucoup de répartie. Et s'il affichait un air naïf et confiant, il était très loin d'être innocent et idiot.

Enfin la soirée arriva et les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent assis dans la fameuse salle du Moulin Rouge, attablés devant un repas fin et regardant un spectacle haut en couleur.

Sasuke devait admettre que les danseuses ne manquaient pas de classe dans leurs vêtements tantôt de plumes, tantôt de tissus soyeux. Les jeux de lumières mettaient en valeur le satiné de leur peau et leur port de tête altier. Mais malgré toute cette débauche de souplesse et de danse, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le spectacle. Il n'avait en réalité d'yeux que pour son guide blond, qui assis à ses côtés, contemplaient avec un enthousiasme non feint le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir. L'homme près de lui aimait les femmes, c'était indéniable. Ses yeux pétillaient trop lorsqu'ils s'attardaient sur un corsage ou une lèvre pulpeuse.

Le brun le fixait inconsciemment. Il sentait son corps s'échauffer rien qu'en contemplant la carrure athlétique et les jambes qu'il devinait bien dessiné et musclé sous le pantalon. Il aurait adoré se nicher sur ces jambes et goûter à cette bouche rieuse qui lui avait donné envie durant toute cette après-midi. Pouvait-il convertir un Adonis pareil ? Le convaincre que les jeux sensuels masculins pouvaient être tout aussi agréables que les jeux hétérosexuels?

Songeur, il appuya un de ses bras sur la table et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, son regard toujours obstinément obnubilé par Naruto. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas de suite que le blond s'adressait à lui.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Emergeant de son rêve éveillé, Sasuke se redressa.

-Hn ?

-Je vous demandais si vous appréciez le spectacle, expliqua Naruto. Vous aviez le regard un peu… ailleurs.

L'Uchiha baissa doucement les paupières sur ses prunelles onyx, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Le spectacle qu'il venait de faire jouer dans sa tête n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui se tenait sur scène.

-Oui, c'est très beau, répondit-il machinalement.

Naruto le contemplait d'un air dubitatif.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai un peu décroché, avoua l'Uchiha en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-C'est bientôt fini, lui dit le blond. Nous rentrerons sitôt après, afin que vous puissiez dormir un peu.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, maugréa dans sa barbe Sasuke.

-Pardon ? s'enquit le blond qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains, désemparé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir. Il avait envie de quelque chose qui ne permettait justement pas le sommeil. Son corps était en feu et son imagination s'enflammait pour un rien seulement en apercevant la stature du blond. S'il s'écoutait, il se jetterait sur lui dans l'instant sans même lui demander son avis. Mais, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça ici et un Uchiha ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de comportement indigne.

-Mais le spectacle vous a quand même plu ? insista Naruto qui était visiblement à mille lieux de ses pensées perverses.

-Très …

-Désirez-vous passer en coulisse pour saluer les danseuses ? avança le blond un petit air coquin sur le visage.

-Hn ?

-A moins que vous ne préfériez saluer les danseurs, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Sasuke tourna brusquement le visage vers lui alors que sur scène se tenait le final. Il détailla les prunelles azurs qui semblaient le taquiner gentiment. Ce qui l'agaça profondément. Il afficha alors à son tour un air moqueur et un brin provocateur.

-A dire vrai, danseuse ou danseur, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. J'aime autant l'une que l'autre.

Il fixa Naruto d'un air de défi. Après tout, c'était le blond qui avait lancé le sujet alors il ne fallait pas qu'il l'accuse de le choquer.

Mais loin d'afficher un air offusqué, Naruto garda son air taquin.

-J'avoue que je m'en doutais un peu, expliqua le blond. Et j'admets que je vous comprends.

Sasuke arqua très élégamment un sourcil de surprise. Avait-il bien compris ce que le blond lui suggérait ?

-C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-il.

S'étirant d'un air décontracté, Naruto lui sourit.

-Je joue sur les deux plan aussi, lui révéla-t-il.

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, agréablement surpris. Son fantasme semblait soudain être à portée de main. Et son humeur revint au beau fixe.

-Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix plus suave que d'ordinaire. Ce n'est pourtant pas aisé à deviner.

-Ah ? Donc vous avez passé la journée à essayer de deviner de quel côté je basculais, s'amusa Naruto.

-La journée, peut-être pas …, mentit-il. Mais quelques heures.

-Si vous vous êtes posé la question, ce n'est, je suppose, pas sans arrière-pensées, avança le blond.

-Si vous saviez le nombre d'arrière-pensées que j'ai eu, vous seriez choqué, avoua le brun en se penchant vers lui.

-Je pense que vous auriez beaucoup de mal à me choquer, sourit le blond. Néanmoins, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Pour le coup, ce fut Sasuke qui eut un air choqué.

-Pardon ?

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. A sa connaissance, personne à ce jour n'avait encore dit « non » à un Uchiha. Et ce n'était tout simplement pas possible que le premier à se faire rabrouer soit lui, Sasuke.

-Je regrette Sasuke, continua Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde, mais les coups d'un soir, ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas votre charisme ni votre personne qui me déplait. Mais coucher pour coucher, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés, le contemplait comme si la Terre venait de s'ouvrir sous lui ou que le Ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Quelqu'un osait se refuser à lui ! Naruto se refusait à lui ! C'était inconcevable !

-Vous plaisantez, feula Sasuke, abasourdi et contrarié.

Naruto pinça les lèvres tandis que son vis-à-vis passait par tout un panel d'émotion : la déception, la contrariété, la frustration et enfin l'amertume.

Furieux, Sasuke se redressa de toute sa hauteur en même temps que la salle se levait pour ovationner la fin du spectacle.

-Alors comme ça vous prétendez que je vous attire également mais ne pas vouloir pour autant finir la nuit avec moi.

Naruto se leva à son tour et vrilla ses yeux azurs dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'air arrogant qu'arborait l'Uchiha. Comme si tout lui était dû.

-En effet, Uchiha-san. Je n'aime guère votre ton et votre air supérieur. Il serait peut-être temps pour vous d'apprendre que certaines choses ne s'obtiennent ni par l'argent, ni par la prestance. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vous pouvez acheter pour satisfaire vos besoins le temps d'une nuit. J'ai bien plus de fierté que ça. Et je n'ai de rapport qu'avec des personnes avec lesquelles je suis susceptible de partager bien d'autres choses pendant un certain temps.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de vous rémunérer, cracha Sasuke. Je ne vous ai jamais considéré ni même traité comme un « accompagnateur ». Et j'ai même pris beaucoup de plaisir à être en votre compagnie.

Naruto leva les mains en les agitant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Puis, il observa que les applaudissements avaient cessé et que les gens commençaient à les regarder.

-Nous devrions continuer cette conversation ailleurs, dit le blond.

-Inutile ! Cette conversation est finie. J'ai parfaitement compris et je n'insisterai pas. Aurevoir Uzumaki, assena froidement Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas ferme et décidé. Je vais prendre un taxi.

Naruto baissa la tête. Il prenait conscience qu'il s'était très mal exprimé et que Sasuke avait été profondément vexé. En réalité, le blond avait voulu lui faire comprendre que si le japonais était prêt à lui assurer qu'il n'était pas que le coup d'un soir et qu'hypothétiquement il y aurait pu avoir un peu plus que du sexe entre eux, sans pour autant partir dans une histoire d'amour improbable, alors cette nuit, il aurait bien voulu la passer avec lui. Mais l'arrogance froide de l'Uchiha l'avait grandement irrité et comme à son habitude, au lieu de garder son calme, Naruto était parti sur ses grands chevaux et s'était embrouillé dans son explication. Il soupira en se grattant la nuque. Mais bordel ! L'Uchiha lui plaisait au-delà du possible, au point qu'il était prêt à faire de nombreuses concessions et effilocher certaines de ses valeurs morales !

Naruto redressa la tête, ses yeux bleus prenant un air décidé. Demain matin, il irait réveiller l'irritable japonais et le tirerait jusqu'au Louvre, comme promis. Et ensuite… il aviserait.

_A suivre…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à maître Kishimoto. Le contexte et l'histoire sont à moi ^^

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** M. PWP. Yaoï. Lemon

**Résumé :** Le volcan islandais, Eyjafjöll a explosé, empêchant les avions français de voler. Et voilà comment notre Sasuke japonais se retrouve coincé en France pour une durée indéterminée. Heureusement un jeune blond lui servira de guide dans la capitale.

* * *

Et voici l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire qui aura mis deux ans à germer alors qu'elle est assez courte. Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents pour fêter ça dignement :)

**Quand Eyjafjöll explose**

Il était à peine 7 heures quand Sasuke se leva ce matin-là. En ouvrant les volets, il constata que le ciel de Paris était gris. Aussi gris que son humeur.

Le brun avait très peu dormi au cours de cette nuit agitée. Les paroles de Naruto ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Le blond n'avait pas eu tort dans ses propos. Sasuke savait qu'il avait tendance à être très arrogant et froid. Mais ce trait de caractère cherchait plus à le protéger des autres qu'à faire preuve de sa supériorité. Et puis, même s'il était vrai qu'au début il n'envisageait aucune relation sérieuse et qu'il désirait uniquement assouvir un fantasme, le brun s'était peu à peu attaché au blond et ne savait plus trop quoi penser de cette situation. Certes, Naruto ne voulait pas d'histoire d'un soir, il pouvait comprendre. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais vécu autre chose que des histoires d'un soir et ne savait pas du tout s'il désirait se lancer dans une relation plus sérieuse avec Naruto. Et puis, quand bien même, comment vivre une relation alors que l'un vivait en France et l'autre au Japon ? C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Bon sang, mais il délirait carrément ! Depuis quand, lui le grand Sasuke Uchiha avait-il besoin d'une vraie relation et d'une histoire d'amour dans sa vie ? Cela faisait près de 25 ans qu'il vivait sans s'attacher à personne, se souciant uniquement de son travail et de sa famille et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour un français aux iris azur et au sourire ravageur ! Il n'avait besoin de personne dans sa vie.

Satisfait de sa conclusion, le brun fila dans la salle de bain, tout en se demandant à quoi il allait pouvoir passer le temps aujourd'hui.

XXXXX

Ce fut un coup frappé à sa porte vers 9 heures qui le fit sortir de sa profonde méditation non-constructive. Agacé, il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et ouvrit sa porte, prêt à hurler sur l'employé qui osait le déranger alors qu'il broyait du noir. Il faillit s'étouffer en tombant sur une paire d'yeux céruléens et un sourire éblouissant.

-Que…. ?

-Uchiha-san, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda l'Uzumaki qui semblait en pleine forme.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Sasuke contemplait le jeune blond qui se tenait devant lui avec un air décontracté, comme si la veille ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais terme. S'il s'écoutait, en cet instant précis, l'Uchiha aurait attrapé le français par le devant de sa chemise, l'aurait jeté sur son lit, sur lequel il lui aurait fait l'amour sauvagement. Mais bon, pas sûr que Naruto soit d'accord. Alors il réprima la faim qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre et retrouva son visage de marbre.

-Que faites-vous là ? s'enquit-il d'un ton polaire.

Ignorant son accueil glacial, Naruto repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le front. Et le démon qui grondait dans le ventre de Sasuke se manifesta à nouveau, lui insinuant combien il serait agréable de passer ses doigts dans ces épis dorés.

-J'ai deux nouvelles à vous apprendre, expliqua le blond en tendant deux doigts sous son nez.

S'il s'était écouté, Sasuke les aurait suçotés. Mais bon, le moment n'était malheureusement pas du tout approprié.

-Hn ?

-La première c'est que le trafic aérien a repris et qu'on vous a trouvé un vol pour demain, 13 heures. Une hôtesse vous réveillera par téléphone vers 8 heures. Et votre taxi vous récupérera pour 11 heures.

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, surpris. Effectivement, ça c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-La seconde, c'est que nous avons toute la journée d'aujourd'hui pour aller visiter le Louvre. Alors chaussez de bonnes chaussures, on va beaucoup piétiner.

Ebahi, Sasuke enregistra lentement la dernière information. Puis ferma doucement la porte au nez du blond. Esquissa un pas vers l'intérieur de sa chambre. Se retourna et ré-ouvrit soudain la porte alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à toquer.

-Vous me faîtes quoi là, Uchiha-san ? demanda Naruto, interloqué.

« Vous me rendez dingue », aurait voulu lui répondre Sasuke.

-Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui et puis je ne suis pas certain de revenir de sitôt en France. Alors allons voir cette fameuse Joconde qui fait tant parler d'elle, décréta l'Uchiha avec aplomb.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas les raisons de ses actes quand il était en présence du blond. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait passer cette dernière journée avec lui.

XXXXXX

Sasuke avait été impressionné par le nombre de richesses exposées dans le Louvre. Il avait enfin vu la fameuse Joconde dont le sourire énigmatique avait fait couler autant d'encre et bien qu'il eut trouvé le tableau très beau, il n'eut pas non plus un coup de cœur. En parcourant tous ces dédales de couloirs, admirant chaque œuvre d'art avec émerveillement, Sasuke avait noté à quel point Naruto maîtrisait le sujet. Il avait un esprit critique très affuté et la peinture en particulier semblait être son domaine de prédilection. Mais quand Sasuke lui avait demandé s'il peignait, le blond lui avait répondu par la négative et n'avait pas digressé sur le sujet. Les deux jeunes gens avaient alors parlé de tout et de rien mais surtout pas des raisons qui les avaient fâchées la veille. Sasuke avait beaucoup ri, comme d'habitude avec le blond. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même cette complicité qui s'était instauré entre eux en à peine quelques jours alors que l'Uchiha était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de très distant avec autrui. Naruto semblait avoir un don pour percer les murailles les plus épaisses.

Le soir était vite arrivé, sans qu'aucun des deux ne montrent le moindre signe de fatigue. Et c'est tout naturellement que Naruto lui proposa de finir la soirée dans un bar dansant.

Sasuke accepta et le blond le récupéra au pied de l'hôtel au volant de sa propre voiture, une polo noir lustrée. Sasuke avait admiré le petit bolide qui valait une coquette somme. Même s'il venait à peine de sortir de sa dernière année d'étude, comme le lui avait indiqué le blond, Sasuke se doutait que ce dernier était issu d'une famille ayant des moyens financiers assez importants. Bien que Naruto ne semblait y attacher aucune importance et était jovial et décontracté, il se comportait tout de même avec une certaine prestance et une certaine classe qu'il n'avait pu acquérir qu'après avoir reçu une éducation rigoureuse et élitiste. Mais le brun n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. C'était avant tout Naruto qui posait les questions dans leur tandem et ça arrangeait bien Sasuke.

Pour l'heure, il était assis près de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout et auquel il s'était efforcé de ne pas faire d'avances de la journée. Ce qui s'était révélé difficile.

Sasuke était assez perturbé par la circulation française qui se faisait à droite, à l'inverse de celle du japon.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez troublant, au début, reconnut Naruto en conduisant. Quand je suis au Japon, il me faut quelques jours avant de prendre la voiture, histoire de me faire à votre conduite à gauche. Et encore, il m'arrive d'oublier en pleine circulation surtout quand je suis seul à l'entrée d'un rond-point, ce qui peut se révéler assez dangereux.

-J'espère alors ne jamais vous rencontrer sur une route japonaise, le taquina gentiment Sasuke.

C'est alors que son cellulaire sonna pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto. Surpris, Sasuke constata qu'il ne s'agissait rien de moins que son grand-frère. Il décrocha.

-Moshimoshi.

-Sasuke ! Tu es en vie ! plaisanta Itachi à l'autre bout du monde.

-Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Sasuke, un brin agacé.

-Savoir comment va mon petit frère chéri coincé en France. Et accessoirement savoir à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Hn ? Qui ça ?

-La personne qui t'occupe depuis tout ce temps, bien sûr !

-Hn ?

-Voyons, Sasuke. Tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois en trois jours ! Pas un seul coup de fil pour t'informer des affaires du bureau ! Ou pour ne serait-ce que prendre des nouvelles de moi, ingrat petit frère ! Alors ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche !

-Je prends l'avion demain en début d'après-midi, répondit simplement le cadet.

-Seul ou en bonne compagnie ?

-Mon avion décolle pour 13 heures.

-Je vois, tu ne m'en diras pas plus, constata Itachi dépité. Mais bon, le simple fait que tu ne nies pas que tu as trouvé quelqu'un me confirme qu'il y a quelqu'un et comme tu n'abordes absolument pas le sujet, j'en déduis que cette personne est près de toi.

Sasuke soupira. Pas étonnant que son frère était considéré comme le génie de sa famille.

-J'ai seulement une question, reprit l'aîné. Homme ou femme ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais bon, son frère était son seul confident, tant soit peu qu'il ait des confidences à faire, alors il pouvait au moins lui faire ce plaisir.

-Homme, répondit-il d'un ton atone.

-Yata ! hurla Itachi.

Le cri défonça l'oreille du plus jeune qui raccrocha prestement avant que son aîné ne se mette à chanter.

Naruto fronçait les sourcils de son côté, intrigué par l'appel.

-Mon frère. Il aime chanter, expliqua brièvement Sasuke. Il valait mieux que je raccroche avant d'être sourd.

Naruto sourit, amusé.

XXXXXXX

Le troquet dans lequel Naruto les avait entraîné était joli et intime. La clientèle était essentiellement constituée d'habitués dont Naruto semblait faire partie. Ils avaient été accueillis par un garçon à l'étrange coiffure en forme d'ananas, cigarette à la bouche, qui assis sur un tabouret, avait tapé dans la main de Naruto avant de lui indiquer la direction de leur table.

-Shikamaru est un vrai flemmard, expliqua Naruto en s'installant.

A peine était-il assis qu'un garçon châtain aux joues tatouées de triangle se précipita vers eux.

_-Naruto ! Comment va ? _demanda-t-il en français.

_-ça va Kiba, et toi ? _

_-Tranquille…Je vous sers quoi ? _

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda en japonais ce qu'il désirait boire. Ce dernier voulu un whisky.

_-Deux whiskys, s'il te plait._

_-Il comprend pas le français ? _

_-Non, il est japonais. _

_-C'est ton nouveau copain ?_

_-Pas du tout._

_-Pas encore tu veux dire, c'est ça ? _lui dit-il d'un air taquin_. Parce-que c'est tout à fait ton style de mec ça. Et je vois bien qu'il te plait et pas qu'un peu._

_-Il repart au Japon, demain. _

_-Et alors ? _

_-Après je ne le verrai sans doute plus. _

_-Raison de plus, vieux ! Tente ta chance ! La vie réserve des surprises des fois. _

_-Tu es trop positif Kiba. Depuis que tu es avec Hinata, tu vois la vie en rose._

_-Et toi, tu t'interdits beaucoup trop de choses et du coup, tu rates de nombreuses opportunités. Au pire, même si c'est seulement le temps d'une nuit, t'auras rien perdu. T'es pas encore amoureux que je sache ! N'est-ce pas ? _

Naruto roula des yeux, surpris par la question. Mais il ne put répondre à Kiba car ce dernier était hélé par un autre client. C'était la première fois qu'autant de ses amis insistaient pour qu'il tente sa chance avec quelqu'un. Généralement ces derniers le laissaient gérer sa vie sentimentale comme il le désirait, mais depuis que Sasuke était là, tout le monde semblait vouloir s'en mêler. Peut-être ses 18 mois de désert amoureux les attristaient-il ? Il reporta son regard sur l'objet de ses rêves, assis près de lui et oublia de respirer en tombant dans les orbes onyx de son vis-à-vis. Il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, aucun homme ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Dès l'instant où l'Uchiha lui avait ouvert sa porte plusieurs jours plus tôt, Naruto avait senti sa raison vaciller. Même s'il avait su garder son sang-froid en apparence, en réalité le japonais l'obsédait totalement. Au début il avait cru que ce ne serait que physique et que ça passerait. Mais en apprenant à le connaître, il s'était rendu compte que cela allait au-delà de ça. Tout lui plaisait chez lui. Même ses sautes d'humeurs, sa froideur et son arrogance. Naruto n'arrivait pas lui-même à s'expliquer cette attirance irrationnelle qui le poussait vers cet homme qui était tout son contraire. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était cette même attraction qui l'avait ramené devant la porte de sa chambre ce matin pour l'entraîner au Louvre. Et que c'était également elle qui l'avait fait hésiter pendant près de dix minutes devant la-dîtes porte avant d'oser enfin la frapper.

Et si tous ses amis le poussaient dans les bras de l'Uchiha, c'est sans doute qu'ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour sentir à quel point ce beau japonais le bouleversait au-delà du raisonnable.

-A quoi pensez-vous ? lui demanda Sasuke, en saisissant le verre que Kiba venait de poser devant lui.

-A rien en particulier, mentit-il en prenant à son tour le verre.

Il avala distraitement une petite gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la trachée. Bien qu'il aime le whisky, il n'était pas un grand buveur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et constata que ce dernier promenait son regard dans la salle, d'un air ravi. Les lieux semblaient plaire au grand Uchiha, constata Naruto en souriant et en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Il avait devant lui l'un des hommes les plus beaux et les plus fascinant qu'il eut jamais rencontré et qui lui avait fait comprendre ne pas être contre une intimité plus poussée. Et lui, Naruto, comme un idiot avait trouvé le moyen de le repousser. Il y avait quelque chose dans son cerveau qui débloquait, c'était obligé. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas pour les aventures d'un soir, ne pouvait-il pas faire une exception pour l'Uchiha ?

-C'est un endroit très agréable, lui dit l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Naruto lui répondit par un grand sourire ravi, qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le brun.

-Heureux que ça vous plaise.

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui me plait.

Naruto dévisagea son vis-à-vis, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais quand il vit son air embarrassé, il sut qu'il ne se faisait pas des idées.

-Je sais quelle est votre opinion sur ce sujet et je m'étais promis de ne plus vous ennuyer avec ça, mais je crois que c'est plus fort que moi, expliqua Sasuke en vrillant ses perles obsidiennes dans les yeux bleu clair.

-Sas….

-N'en parlons plus, le coupa Sasuke en coupant le contact visuel. Je ne vous indisposerai plus.

Puis, gêné, Sasuke se leva, prétextant aller aux toilettes.

Surpris par cette retraite, Naruto soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. En temps normal, son crédo aurait été « si ça ne s'est pas fait, c'est que ça ne devait pas se faire ». Mais quand il vit les gros yeux que lui faisait Kiba de l'autre côté du comptoir, il sut que ce soir, il devait suivre ses envies et laisser sa moral sous le tapis. Il se leva avec une lenteur calculée, comme pour mesurer toute la portée de son acte. Puis il fit signe à Kiba de mettre les verres sur son ardoise avant de quitter la table. Shikamaru, toujours assis sur sa chaise, l'attrapa par la manche et lui expliqua que son compagnon était sorti prendre l'air. Et en effet, Naruto retrouva ce dernier devant l'établissement, en train de contempler d'un air absent la rue vide.

En l'entendant approcher, Sasuke se retourna et le contempla avec surprise.

-Naruto ? Que… ?

Il ne put en dire plus. Naruto le tira dans un petit renfoncement avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

-Ne dis rien. Ce soir, on oublie tout, murmura-t-il à Sasuke en passant au tutoiement.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui l'obsédait et goûta enfin à la saveur de ses baisers.

XXXXXX

Comment ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Sasuke ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était accro à la peau et aux soupirs de Naruto. Dès que ce dernier l'avait embrassé dans le renfoncement, Sasuke avait senti le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds tandis que son cœur implosait dans sa poitrine.

Alors oui, ils avaient pris la voiture de Naruto pour rentrer à l'hôtel, oui, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une pharmacie pour acheter préservatifs et lubrifiants et oui, ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre de Sasuke sans trop se faire remarquer. Mais la façon exacte dont tout s'était déroulé, l'Uchiha était incapable de la dire. Les phrases qu'ils avaient adressées au pharmacien, au maître d'hôtel, etc. il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Le désir le rendait ivre. Depuis que Naruto l'avait coincé contre ce mur, Sasuke avait l'esprit et les sens totalement embrouillés. Tout ce qui n'était pas Naruto ne comptait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait décidé le jeune homme à lui céder et honnêtement il s'en moquait royalement. Tout ce qui était important en l'instant présent, c'était de sentir le corps du blond pressé contre le sien et de savoir que son désir répondait au sien. Le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Pour l'heure, Sasuke avait plaqué Naruto contre un mur de sa salle de bain et s'employer à défaire sa chemise afin d'avoir enfin accès au buste qui lui donnait tant envie.

-Si ça continue, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers, je vais faire sauter les boutons.

Le rire clair de Naruto lui répondit alors que ce dernier lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, je peux le faire, assura le brun en bataillant.

-Hmm, hmm…alors je te laisse faire. Mais ne me fais pas trop attendre car sinon, c'est moi qui vais les faire sauter ces boutons, répondit-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Après quelques secondes, le brun emporta enfin la guerre des boutons et délesta son amant de sa chemise. Il jeta un regard admiratif sur le torse puissant et hâlé. La musculature était harmonieuse et témoignait des heures passées à la salle de sport.

-Magnifique, susurra-t-il avant de mordre un téton.

Naruto gémit, montrant qu'il aimait bien ce genre de traitement.

-Tu es sur que tu veux qu'on aille se laver avant de….

Sasuke l'interrompit en l'embrassant avant de répondre.

-Oui, en Asie on n'a pas de rapport sans se laver avant. C'est une question d'hygiène et de respect pour son partenaire. Et puis, pour certains plaisirs sexuels, c'est mieux, non ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle en mâtant ostensiblement les bosses qui déformaient leurs pantalons.

-Sûre, murmura Naruto la voix enraillée par le désir.

Puis, sans faire ni une, ni deux, le blond les déshabilla tous les deux pour les pousser dans la douche italienne.

-J'ai trop envie de toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre trop longtemps, expliqua-t-il en les savonnant.

Sasuke sourit et embrassa avec tendresse le bout du nez du français. Les caresses se firent alors plus enhardit et empressées. Alors qu'ils rinçaient leur deux corps nus, Sasuke se mit soudain à genoux, un air coquin dans les yeux, et commença à embrasser le membre lourd de désir du blond. L'Uchiha était peut-être d'un premier abord assez froid mais une fois au lit il se trouvait être très joueur et décomplexé.

Naruto enfonça les doigts dans la chevelure ébène, savourant la caresse buccale, réapprenant les sensations de plaisirs que 18 mois d'abstinence avaient réprimées.

-Sas'ke…c'est bon, gémit-il alors que le brun le prenait totalement dans sa bouche.

Noyé dans le plaisir, Naruto redessinait du bout des doigts le petit tatouage qui se trouvait à la jonction de la nuque et de l'épaule de son amant. Son amant été surprenant. Si en occident le tatouage était à la mode et n'était plus un signe de rébellion, au japon c'était très différent. Et il était très étonnant de voir un homme d'affaire comme Sasuke avec un tatouage, aussi discret qu'il soit. La musculature fine de l'Uchiha roulait sous sa peau pâle sur laquelle tranchait la chevelure ébène. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme qui se tenait agenouillé devant lui et lui prodiguait la plus douce des attentions. Doucement il tira sur les épis noirs, forçant le brun à le lâcher et à le regarder.

-Sas'ke, allons dans la chambre, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Laisse-moi te posséder. Et puis t'appartenir.

Sasuke se redressa de toute sa hauteur et planta un baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de désir. Puis il lui prit la main et les fit sortir de la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de les essuyer pour les entraîner vers le grand lit. Naruto eut juste la présence d'esprit de ramasser au passage les préservatifs et les lubrifiants épars sur le sol.

Sasuke s'étendit dos sur le lit, appuyé sur ses bras repliés.

-Vas-y doucement car ça fait longtemps, dit-il en écartant les cuisses devant son amant.

Naruto le contemplait, émerveillé devant ce corps magnifique et glabre qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux la statue en marbre blanc d'une divinité grecque.

Il se mit entre les jambes du brun, déposant son matériel près d'eux.

-Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, perdu dans le décompte.

-Environ deux ans. Et c'était une femme donc elle n'a pas utilisé ce passage. Avec un homme, je crois que ça fait plus de trois ans. Et encore, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir laissé passer par là…

Naruto rit doucement, amusé et impressionné.

Comme Sasuke l'interrogeait du regard, le blond s'expliqua.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu aussi peu de conquêtes.

-Pourquoi ? Tu en as eu beaucoup ? demanda le brun sur la défensive.

Naruto secoua la tête négativement tout en jouant avec le membre de son amant.

-Non. J'en ai eu très peu en fait. Ma dernière relation remonte à plus de 18 mois. C'était un homme. Et je suis resté presque deux ans avec lui. Et avant lui, c'était une fille.

Sasuke pencha la tête, rassuré. Il n'aimait pas les coureurs.

-Et je me sens incroyablement flatté que tu me laisses passer par le passage défendu, ajouta le blond en accentuant la pression de ses caresses sur le membre tendu du brun.

Ce dernier renversa la tête en arrière en expirant.

-Je suis mes envies. Et j'ai envie de toi, expliqua le brun alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller.

-Je vois ça, dit Naruto, amusé en grignotant un genou. Puis il se rapprocha de son amant, l'embrassa pour finir par le coucher totalement sous lui. Sa main, elle, ne cessait d'aller et venir sur le sexe du brun. Il caressa plus particulièrement le gland, ce qui le fit se tendre.

-Ne t'arrête pas, gémit Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, satisfait de voir cet homme si fier en temps ordinaire, complètement soumis à sa volonté. Et tandis que sa main s'activait entre leur corps, sa bouche elle, explorait et parcourait la nuque et le buste qu'il dominait. Sasuke le guidait, insistant sur les points qui l'excitaient, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, se tortillant et se cambrant sous certaines caresses particulièrement bien appuyées. Peu à peu, le blond descendit et rencontra un nombril dans lequel, avec sa langue, il mima l'acte de la pénétration. Ce qui fit pousser un léger râle de plaisir au brun. Curieux, Naruto continua son exploration et son visage finit par retrouver sa main qui n'avait jamais cessé de s'activer sur l'intimité du brun. Alors, doucement, il souffla sur la verge tendue avant de tracer du bout de la langue la circonférence du gland rougit.

-Naruto, s'il te plait…, geint le brun que ce jeu tendait à l'extrême.

Amusé, le blond le pris alors en bouche et lui fit subir mille délices. Sasuke enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure indisciplinée et lui donna doucement le rythme qui convenait à son désir. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et erratique. Et ses gémissements plus réguliers. Ses sons adorables qui sortaient de ses lèvres entraient en résonnance dans le corps de Naruto et gonflait son désir.

N'y tenant brusquement plus, le blond abandonna le membre turgescent de son amant et se saisit de la boite de préservatifs et des lubrifiants. Sasuke se redressa légèrement, impatient de le sentir enfin en lui. Il l'aida doucement à dérouler la protection sur son sexe tendu tandis que Naruto en faisait de même sur celui du japonais. Puis après l'avoir doucement préparé à son arrivée, le blond se positionna enfin devant son entrée et poussa doucement.

-Sas'ke, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les cheveux complètement décoiffé, les joues rougies par le plaisir, le brun qui était un appel à la débauche et à la luxure, lui fit signe de continuer. Quand le blond s'introduisit totalement en lui, il poussa un léger râle d'inconfort et de plaisir à la fois.

-Tu me sens Sas'ke ? lui murmura le blond à l'oreille. C'est moi ça. C'est tout moi ça.

-Oui, je te sens, répondit-il en s'agrippant à son torse. J'ai envie de te sentir plus fort.

Obéissant, Naruto fit quelques mouvements de hanche, jusqu'à trouver l'angle qui fit trembler son amant des pieds à la tête.

-Oui, c'est là, confirma le brun en ahanant.

Naruto recommença alors, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus brusquement. Lui-même ne maîtrisait plus vraiment son rythme. Il répondait uniquement aux soupirs et aux râles du brun qui devenaient de plus en plus forts. Sasuke sentait que la boule de désir nichée au creux de son ventre n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Va plus fort, gémit-il alors que son esprit était complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Naruto était en train lui faisait vivre la plus incroyable des expériences. Brusquement, tout son corps se contracta et son esprit fit un black-out total. Et il sombra dans un gouffre de félicité sans fin.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il avait le souffle court et il sentait le poids de Naruto complètement affalé sur lui. Doucement il caressa l'épaule caramel, conscient que son amant avait dû ressentir la même extase que lui. Il avait l'impression de comprendre enfin pourquoi les gens disaient que le sexe était bon. Jusqu'à présent, pour Sasuke le sexe était uniquement un soulagement physique auquel il fallait s'adonner de temps à autre. Mais avec Naruto, c'était radicalement différent. Le sexe avait été comme un accomplissement, une connexion intime et un partage qui les avaient mené tous les deux vers des sentiers qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir parcourir.

Le visage niché dans sa nuque, Naruto commença à y faire doucement pleuvoir des baisers papillons. Avant de se redresser et de rouler sur le côté, entraînant Sasuke au creux de ses bras.

-C'était dingue, dit-il simplement alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Sasuke sourit et approuva. Oui, c'était dingue.

Les deux garçons restèrent là, étendu plusieurs minutes sans parler. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et se complaisaient dans cette intimité toute nouvelle. Puis au bout de quelques instants, alors que Naruto commençait à somnoler, Sasuke se mit à cheval sur lui et se pencha. Intrigué, le blond l'observait alors que le brun promenait son doigt sur les pectoraux puissants. Puis du bout des lèvres, il murmura, comme étonné.

-J'ai encore envie.

Naruto rit, amusé puis saisit le bras de Sasuke pour le forcer à se pencher davantage sur lui.

-D'accord dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

XXXXXX

Ce fut la sonnerie stridente du téléphone qui tira Sasuke de son sommeil. Somnolant, il décrocha difficilement l'appareil, se demandant qui pouvait le réveiller à une heure aussi indue.

-Moshimoshi.

-Bonjour Uchiha-san, lui dit une voix féminine en anglais. Il est 8 heures, l'heure de vous lever. Votre taxi viendra vous chercher pour 11 heures devant le hall d'entrée. Une bonne journée Uchiha-san.

Sasuke mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que l'hôtesse avait raccroché. Il râla un peu en reposant le combiné, puis machinalement chercha le corps qui aurait dû se trouver près de lui. Avant de se souvenir que Naruto avait reçu un appel sur son cellulaire une heure plus tôt et qu'il était parti précipitamment afin de récupérer ses parents à l'aéroport. Apparemment ces derniers revenaient du Japon. Mais Sasuke était tellement fatigué par leur folle nuit, qu'il avait à peine enregistré ce que lui disait son amant avant de partir.

Le jeune japonais se leva et s'étira longuement. Son corps était complètement perclus de courbatures. Il avait même découvert des muscles dont-il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. Il sourit en songeant combien la nuit avec Naruto avait été sportive. D'ordinaire, Sasuke n'était pas très endurant et se contentait d'un rapport avec ses amants de passage. Avec Naruto, ils avaient enchaîné quatre rapports sans aucune difficulté. Et en prenant à chaque fois leur temps. L'Uchiha avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un autre monde. Comment pouvait-on éprouver autant de désir pour une personne et prendre autant de plaisir ? C'était incroyable !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sauta sous douche avant d'aller préparer sa valise. Il s'activa tant et si bien que 10h30 arrivèrent sans qu'il n'ait vu le temps passer. Ni reçu les moindres nouvelles de Naruto, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer lui-même mais cette absence provoquait comme un manque chez lui. Et l'heure qui tournait l'angoissait. Bientôt il devrait partir et il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Naruto. Comme deux imbéciles, ils n'avaient pas échangé leur numéro de téléphone et encore moins leur adresse mail. Décontenancé, Sasuke décida de descendre dans le hall. Après tout, peut-être qu'on pourrait lui expliquer où se trouvait l'imprévisible Uzumaki. Chargé de son unique bagage, Sasuke chercha à obtenir des informations à propos du blond, mais on lui répondit tout simplement qu'il était parti chercher ses parents à l'aéroport et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Sasuke ne s'étonna pas plus que ça que les employés de l'hôtel sachent avec autant de précision de tels détails de la vie du blond. Sans doute les avaient-ils appelés pour excuser son retard. Puis on proposa à Sasuke de faire avancer son taxi car l'heure de partir à son tour à l'aéroport finit par arriver. Sasuke fut tenté de repousser de quelques minutes son départ. Mais il s'administra une claque mentale. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de partir sans avoir revu Naruto Uzumaki ? Sasuke n'avait jamais eu que des histoires d'un soir et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Naruto savait très bien cet état des faits et avait semblé l'accepter la veille. Peut-être était-ce pour ces raisons qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu à l'hôtel avant son départ. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait parfaitement compris et accepter les conditions. Dans ce cas, c'était parfait. Pas besoin d'adieux longs et embarrassant. Tout ceci l'arrangeait au mieux, acheva-t-il de se convaincre en sortant sur le parvis pour attendre son taxi. Mais alors dans ces conditions, pour quelles raisons se sentait-il aussi dépité et malheureux ? Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux en songeant qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais Naruto et que ce dernier n'avait vu en lui qu'une histoire d'un soir. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Il se fustigea longuement. C'était complètement ridicule ! Il était un Uchiha ou pas ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis brusquement, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, Sasuke pénétra à nouveau dans le hall et se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôtel et héla la sympathique hôtesse.

-Excusez-moi.

La jeune femme leva son regard noisette vers lui, rougit légèrement avant de répondre en anglais. Evidemment, le japonais n'était pas la langue la plus facile, ni la plus parlée au monde. Heureusement Sasuke maîtrisait parfaitement la langue de Shakespeare. Il sortit une carte de son porte-feuille. Comme tout bon asiatique, il possédait toujours des cartes professionnelles sur lui. Au dos de la carte, il écrivit son numéro de téléphone personnel. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et ignorait absolument ce qui le poussait à le faire à ce moment-là.

-Pouvez-vous remettre ceci à Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il en tendant la carte rapidement avant qu'il ne regrette son geste et la récupère.

-Bien sûr, assura la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire entendu. Si vous le désirez, je peux également vous remettre la sienne.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil de surprise. Il savait que Naruto travaillait ici, mais il s'étonnait que le jeune homme eu lui-même des cartes à son nom. Après tout, les français à la différence des japonais, n'étaient pas très friands de ces cartes de présentation professionnelle.

La jeune femme lui tendit néanmoins la carte qu'elle avait piochée le plus naturellement du monde juste devant elle.

Sasuke contempla le bout de carton, un peu surpris.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Gestion et Marcketing

Hôtellerie Namikaze

06 xx xx xx xx

Pourquoi le nom du patron de l'hôtel était-il accolé au nom de Naruto ?

-Ce numéro de téléphone est semi-professionnel, expliqua l'hôtesse dans un sourire affectueux. Il vient à peine de finir ses études alors pour faire ses preuves, il aime avoir lui-même les clients au téléphone. Si vous appelez, vous tomberez forcément sur lui.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-C'est sûr, quand on débute, on ne peut pas forcément se permettre d'avoir de secrétaire.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

-Oh ça…. Il pourrait en avoir des dizaines s'il le voulait. Et c'est ce qui l'attendra dans quelques années. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'occupe que des clients les plus importants de son père. Et il s'en sort très bien, ajouta-t-elle.

Sasuke tiqua. Il ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi elle parlait. Il allait poser des questions lorsque le visage de la réceptionniste se fendit d'un grand sourire et qu'elle se leva.

-Kushina, vous êtes enfin de retour ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, s'écria-t-elle.

Sasuke vit qu'elle ne mentait pas et était réellement ravie de revoir la dîtes personne. Il se tourna vers l'apparition qui avait fait naître autant de joie autour d'elle. Tous les employés se précipitaient vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux gris dont le visage reflétait la joie de vivre et la bienveillance. Cette dernière avançait vers le comptoir tout en distribuant sourires et paroles rassurantes.

Sasuke, quant-à lui était figé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une apparition miraculeuse.

-_Bonjour Lisa_, dit la jeune femme en français. _Comment allez-vous ? _

Les deux françaises enchaînèrent la conversation dans la douce langue de Molière tandis que Sasuke trépignait sur place. Devant lui ne se tenait rien de moins que la si célèbre artiste Kyubi des œuvres de laquelle il raffolait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir et de lui parler mais cela s'était toujours déroulé de façon conventionnelle et formelle, lors de ses expositions.

Soudain, la rouquine tourna son regard vers lui et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

-Monsieur Uchiha ! dit-elle en japonais et en s'inclinant pour le saluer. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ici.

-Et moi donc, répondit Sasuke en la saluant à son tour. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir là.

-C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent mon époux et moi étions coincé au Japon à cause de ce nuage de cendres. Je sais qu'il en a été de même pour vous et que vous avez dû rester un France plus longtemps que prévu. A ce sujet, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé et qu'on s'est bien occupé de vous.

-Tout à fait, dit Sasuke un léger sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à la façon dont Naruto s'était particulièrement bien occupé de lui. Et son cœur se mit à palpiter plus vite.

Il sourcilla néanmoins, étonné que Kushina, alias Kyubi, en sache autant sur lui.

Une grande silhouette alors s'approcha d'eux et Sasuke reconnut en elle le fameux époux de Kushina, un grand blond très sympathique. Un blond qui lui faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un.

-Uchiha-san ! s'écria le fameux blond en le saluant. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici. J'avais peur de vous manquer avant votre départ.

Sasuke lui rendit son salue, intrigué que l'homme se soucie de lui. Et se souvienne de son nom alors qu'il ne l'avait croisé que quelques rare fois lors des expositions.

-Enchanté, monsieur….

-Namikaze, lui répondit l'homme. Minato Namikaze.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Son visage d'ordinaire si calme exprimait pour une fois une incroyable surprise qui fit rire Minato et Kushina.

-On dirait que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, observa Kushina.

-Effectivement, pas du tout, reconnut le brun, lui-même amusé.

-Je suis le propriétaire de la chaîne d'hôtel Namikaze, expliqua Minato. Et comme votre famille est l'une de mes plus fidèles clientes, et que je sais la passion que vous entretenait pour l'art de ma femme, dès que j'ai appris que vous étiez bloqué en France, j'ai demandé à Naruto de prendre soin de votre personne. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il s'en est bien chargé.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son cerveau génial était en train de rassembler les pièces du puzzle et qu'il commençait à comprendre la situation.

Kyubi était Kushina, l'épouse de Minato qui était lui-même le propriétaire des hôtels Namikaze que la famille Uchiha en général et Sasuke en particulier, appréciait grandement. Sans le savoir, Sasuke avait déjà fréquenté le propriétaire du groupe Namikaze et s'était attiré sa sympathie. Ce dernier, en connaissance de sa quarantaine forcée dans la capitale française, avait chargé quelqu'un de confiance de s'occuper de lui. Naruto himself. Naruto, qui au vu de son âge, de sa façon d'être et surtout de son physique ne pouvait être que….

-Mon fils est un peu tête en l'air parfois, expliquait Kushina, et peut être très impulsif. Mais c'est quelqu'un sur lequel on peut toujours compter et qui se mettra en quatre pour vous faire passer de bons moments. J'espère qu'il aura su se montrer agréable avec vous.

Sasuke piqua un fard très délicat en songeant à quel point Naruto avait su se montrer très agréable avec lui. Puis sa gêne augmenta quand il prit pleinement conscience qu'il avait fait l'amour non seulement au fils de son artiste préférée mais en plus à celui du propriétaire des hôtels qu'il affectionnait tant. Oh bordel ! Naruto !

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Kushina s'écria en faisant de grand signe de la main.

-Naruto ! On est là chéri !

Brusquement Sasuke eut très envie de partir loin, très loin. Alors qu'il avait espéré avoir des nouvelles du blond durant toute la matinée, maintenant il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, le fuir. Saisissant sa valise, il s'éloigna du couple en prétextant qu'il était temps pour lui de partir prendre un taxi. Puis sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la porte, bien décidé à prendre la tangente et à ignorer les appels de Naruto.

Furieux ! Il était tout simplement furieux que Naruto lui eut caché son identité. Il était surtout furieux de l'avoir découvert de cette façon-là. Colère et trahison ! Naruto avait eu plus de trois jours pour lui dire de qui il était le fils. Trois jours et il ne lui avait rient dit. Alors qu'il l'avait même aperçu un matin, contempler avec ravissement une des oeuvres de sa mère. Le mensonge en lui-même n'était pas vraiment grave mais pour une fois Sasuke, avait pensé, que peut-être… il pourrait y avoir plus qu'une nuit entre eux. Au final, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il était mieux seul et il resterait seul.

Douleurs. Il prit place dans la voiture tandis que le chauffeur chargeait son bagage dans le coffre. Il se sentait mal. Son cœur avait mal et il n'en comprenait pas les raisons.

La voiture s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain, la portière fut brutalement ouverte et qu'une silhouette trapue pénétra dans l'habitacle. Sasuke s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'opportun mais une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ordonna au chauffeur de prendre la route.

-_Roule Axel* !_

Le grand rouquin aux yeux vert de chat ne chercha pas à discuter.

-_Comme tu veux patron, _répondit-il goguenard en démarrant.

Sasuke tourna son regard vers l'individu qui n'était nul autre que Naruto, bien entendu.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? dit le blond d'un ton rageur en brandissant une carte. Tu laisses ta carte à la réception et tu te tires comme ça alors que je te cours après dans hall !

Sasuke afficha un air froid et dur sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier. Il attrapa la carte.

-Justement je la reprends. C'était une erreur.

-Une erreur ? vociféra Naruto, blessé et furieux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu sais très bien, répondit calmement l'Uchiha en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

En réalité, il était très loin d'être calme. Tout son être bouillonnait, et de colère et de frustration. D'un côté il avait envie d'hurler sur le blond pour lui avoir menti. Mais de l'autre il crevait d'envie de se lover dans ses bras et de se faire câliner. Et cette contradiction dans ses désirs accentuait son trouble. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. C'était comme si sa raison avait décidé de prendre des vacances, laissant son cœur et son corps seuls se débrouiller au milieu de ce maelstrom sentimental.

-Uchiha ! tonna Naruto en attrapant brutalement Sasuke par le bras pour le tourner vers lui. Parle-moi ! Tu sais très bien que les devinettes ce n'est pas mon fort !

Sasuke nota du coin de l'œil que le chauffeur, hilare, avait remonté la vitre séparant les passagers du conducteur. Puis son regard fut tout entier aspiré dans une tornade céruléenne et il eut le souffle court. Et alors, surpris, il se mit à parler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha expliquait ses réactions à quelqu'un. Naruto était-il magicien ?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais le fils de Namikaze ? Et celui de Kyubi ? Est-il normal que ce soit tes parents eux-mêmes qui doivent m'apprendre que tu es leur progéniture ? Qu'avais-tu à cacher ? scanda-t-il, en colère.

Naruto l'observait, les yeux grands ouverts. Visiblement très surpris.

-Attends… t'es sérieux ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais la gueule ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir qui aurait fait trembler de frayeur n'importe qui. Sauf Naruto qui soupira en souriant.

-_Espèce d'imbécile de nippon, _dit-il en français.

-Plait-il ? tiqua Sasuke qui était certain que ce n'était pas très sympa pour lui.

-_Pourquoi faut-il que je sois tombé amoureux d'un crétin comme toi ? _continua le blond dans sa langue maternelle.

Sasuke pinçait les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas à un mot de ce que racontait Naruto et ça l'énervait. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Sasuke, reprit le blond en japonais. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien voulu te cacher. C'est vrai que c'est mon père qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi car il a apparemment beaucoup de sympathie pour toi depuis qu'il ta rencontré lors d'une exposition de ma mère. Quand je me suis présenté à toi ce jour-là, je n'ai pas fait attention. Mon vrai nom de famille est Uzumaki-Namikaze car en France on peut prendre le nom de ses deux parents. Mais mon nom étant trop long et celui de mon père étant trop connu, j'ai tendance à faire court et à me présenter en tant que Naruto Uzumaki. Je t'assure, je n'ai jamais cherché à te cacher qui j'étais. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai oublié d'utiliser mon nom de famille en entier et je suis navré que de ce fait, cela t'es mis sur une fausse voie. De plus, je pensais sincèrement que tu avais déjà croisé mon paternel en tant que patron des hôtels Namikaze et que tu aurais fait le rapprochement. Physiquement, on se ressemble pas mal. Et enfin, au cours de nos rencontres, je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'évoquer mon père.

Sasuke gardait obstinément les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre et les bras croisés. Mais il sentait déjà que les explications de Naruto, totalement réalistes, étaient en train de le gagner à sa cause.

-En ce qui concerne ma mère, je t'ai bien vu contempler ses œuvres dans le hall mais je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle passion pour elle. J'imaginais que tu aimais juste l'art en général, rien de plus. Et puis, je me voyais mal t'annoncer que ma mère était la si célèbre Kyubi. Si elle signe sous ce pseudonyme, c'est justement pour ne pas être reconnue. En dehors de ses expositions où elle aime se montrer, elle préfère être discrète. Ce n'était pas à moi de t'annoncer qu'elle était ma génitrice. Même de nombreux employés de l'hôtel l'ignorent. Si elle t'a révélé son identité et si elle n'a pas cherché à se cacher, c'est qu'elle te fait suffisamment confiance pour que tu n'ébruites pas tout.

Sasuke tournait toujours la tête mais son air était dorénavant beaucoup plus doux. Evidemment tout ce que lui racontait Naruto était cohérant et il se rendait compte que sa colère était totalement injustifiée et démesurée. Il pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi, lui le si rationnel Sasuke avait-il réagi de façon aussi… extrême ?

Près de lui, Naruto que le mutisme du brun ne rassurait pas, saisit la carte de visite que l'Uchiha tenait toujours du bout des doigts. Comme cela ne provoqua aucun mouvement du côté de son compagnon, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, il se mit à la triturer nerveusement. Puis se lança à l'eau. Après tout, si Sasuke avait remis de lui-même cette carte avec son numéro personnel, c'est que ça devait signifier quelque chose, non ?

-Tu sais…. J'ai fini mes études et je viens d'avoir mon diplôme. Et il se trouve que mon père veut bien me laisser faire mes premières armes dans un de ses hôtels. Et que je peux choisir celui que je veux. Mon but a toujours été de partir loin de Paris et jusqu'à présent j'hésitais entre deux possibilités.

Un léger frémissement de la part de Sasuke lui indiquait que ce dernier était toute ouï. Alors il continua, nerveux.

-J'hésite en fait entre New-York et Tokyo et pour le moment, aucun des deux ne m'a tenté plus que l'autre. Mais, je me disais…. Si tu penses que c'est possible…si tu veux bien….me donner…. Nous donner une chance….alors…..il se pourrait que je choisisse Tokyo. Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ? Je sais que ça ne fait que depuis quelques jours qu'on se connaît…. C'est très peu. Mais pourtant…. Je sens quelque chose…. Entre toi et moi. Quelque chose que…. Je n'avais jamais ressentie avant.

Naruto se tu, brusquement. Troublé et angoissé. Il s'était embrouillé dans ses explications, comme d'habitude. Et il avait sans doute effrayé le si solitaire Sasuke par ce qu'il suggérait. Et pourtant… il ne regrettait pas de s'être ainsi dévoilé.

Sasuke, quant-à lui, tourna son visage surpris vers le blond. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner une réplique cinglante, voire limite moqueuse pour cacher son trouble et retrouver sa superbe. Mais quand ses onyx rencontrèrent les pupilles céruléennes, sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main vers le visage anxieux de son vis-à-vis et en caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Et il sut avec certitude que s'il envoyait balader Naruto, il commettrait probablement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'il connaissait le jeune homme et pourtant ce dernier avait pris dans son cœur une place que personne d'autre avant lui n'était parvenu à obtenir malgré parfois de nombreuses années d'efforts. En l'espace de quelques jours à peine, Naruto était devenu indispensable à Sasuke. Il avait su briser toutes ses barrières, tous ses préjugés. Il était devenu son monde et sa bouffée d'oxygène.

Lentement il se rapprocha de lui, effaçant peu à peu la distance qui les séparait.

-Quand arriveras-tu ? chuchota-t-il.

-Dans une dizaine de jour, répondit Narutoss sur le même ton.

Sasuke sourit avec douceur.

-Je t'attendrai, affirma-t-il avant de sceller sa promesse en embrassant le blond.

Son blond dorénavant.

Naruto lui rendit son baiser, tout en posant la main sur sa nuque pour mieux l'attirer à lui et approfondir leur échange. Sasuke sentit son cœur imploser de bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre une telle félicité un jour. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en partant à l'autre bout monde pour un banal contrat, il rencontrerait grâce à un volcan islandais en furie, celui qui allait lui apprendre la conjugaison du verbe « aimer ».

C'était Itachi qui allait bien en rire.

**Fin**

*Axel de Kingdom hearts, pour le plaisir.

C'est complètement guimauve, j'avoue. Mais bon, ça fait du bien parfois dans ce monde de brut…


End file.
